


Label

by najeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najeong/pseuds/najeong
Summary: She doesn't know what kind of relationship they have. She only knows that she love Yoo Jeongyeon the most.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 36





	Label

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup, second storyyyyyy. I'm not good at expressing feelings in storiessss. so I'm asking for your help for some instructions on how to write better HAHAHAHAH. ANYWAYS THANK YOU AGAIN!

"Hi" A small smile is plastered in Jeongyeon's face, Nayeon sighed looking at the wasted girl.

" Come inside," Nayeon said then picks up the taller girl's helmet and help her standing up.

How many times does this thing happen to her? to them? Where Jeongyeon will be outside her apartment sitting and wasted in alcohol at the middle of the night. She'll help her inside then they will be exhausted and tired, naked in her bed and Jeongyeon's back hugging her sleeping. 

Nayeon is still awake, sighing thinking again why is she again in this scenario. She peaks at the sleeping girl beside her, sleeping peacefully. If sleep takes over her mind, she knows that after waking up tommorow Jeongyeon will not be there anymore, a prepared breakfast is in the table with a note saying ' Thank you and I'm sorry' 

Jeongyeon stirred beside her, hugging her tighter. 

"Why are you still awake?" Jeongyeon asks then yawns looking at Nayeon. Nayeon wants to ask many questions, but she just smiled at Jeongyeon. The taller girl softly traces Nayeon's face then with her eyebrow, massaging the in between of it. 

"Let's take the doubt away creeping in your head," Jeongyeon jokes, Nayeon playfully hit the other girl's shoulder,

" What's on your mind?" Jeongyeon asks again looking at her, Nayeon shrugs afraid that if she'll ask a question it will be answered by a joke or something. She knows Jeongyeon, the taller girl doesn't want serious topics.

" Hey I've been thinking, we've been friends since high school, and also you've been with me since then " Jeongyeon starts with a smile and offered Nayeon a peck on the lips. The former startled, taking aback by the sudden confession of the other girl.

It's been seven years since they've been friends. They were the best duo together with their other friends. They even joke about being married together, will be having four kids, like how Nayeon wanted. Yet they never dated, Nayeon was hoping that in their graduation day Jeongyeon will take a step and will ask her to be his girlfriend, nothing happened.

In their college years, they, being fubu of each others also started she's hoping that Jeongyeon will then ask her but still nothing happened. She's disappointed, wanted to give up the friendship the memories of them together. Yet she knows that it will never give any good at them both. So she chooses to pro long her patience for the other girl to take another step with her towards their complicated relationship.

They stayed being like that for years, faithful at being best friends with benefits. Nayeon never dated any one even though many of the students are drooling over her either it's a boy or a girl. Same goes at Jeongyeon, saying that who needs those when she has Nayeon staying beside her all the time.  
Their friends always joke around them telling them 'why won't you two date instead'. 

Yet they just smile at them, then look at each other holding a gentle and warm feelings shared between them. 

" I never asks you to be with me, yet you still here or we still ended up here in your bed or in my bed naked " the taller girl whispers then sigh, Nayeon's not saying anything, she's just listening to the other girl. Yeah right, she's been her fuck buddy since then. She also doesn't know why, hell she wants to have someone with, but she knows she can't. Because she's waiting to this dimwit takes a move. 

" I'm sorry if I'm making you feel like my sex toy or what...." Jeongyeon muttered, burying her face in Nayeon's neck and hugging her tighter. 

Nayeon caresses Jeongyeon's hair, " That's fine, I don't feel like that you know. Since you'll take me to a date or a movie some other time. You also cooks for me, you'll just knock on my door with a big smile and beer if you have a great news. I'm always the first person you'll ever tell your secrets, regrets and stuffs"

Nayeon smiled, crying Jeongyeon wipes her tears with her thumbs. Why does this dork so sweet and gentle towards her? She can't help it but sadly she fell in love and just let things happen between them. She loves how Jeongyeon acts as her girlfriend. She's too sweet for her too kind that every time they were together she wants to tell the other girl how much she loves her and wanted to make Jeongyeon as her girlfriend. Yet she's too afraid, that Jeongyeon will run away, will start drifting away from her. 

Those things are not a good news to her, so instead she just shut her mouth and continue being with Jeongyeon as her best friend.

" We are like we are dating but not dating " Jeongyeon offered, the smaller girl beside her laughs then pouted. 

" So I've been thinking, no one in their right mind will do the stuffs we are doing right now" Jeongyeon said while looking at Nayeon, " unless, we just love each other yet we are both afraid of asking each other for confirmation of this," she finishes and kiss Nayeon's lips again and again before sitting up and leaves the bed. 

The smaller girl just watch Jeongyeon, goes to the bathroom then comes back with her hands in her back. Still naked, with a dim light she surely loves to stare at the other girl's body. with a toned stomach and a perfect body that she loves to hug every time. 

Jeongyeon smiled at her before laying again beside her her hands still in the back of her. "Soooo, I've been thinking why not....." She smiled at her again, 

" I'm so happy by just spending time with you, and I've been thinking for this for a quite of time. If we continue doing this thing and since we are growing, why not..." she paused, takes a deep breath then offers Nayeon the blue little box in her hand.

Nayeon doesn't believe this, with fresh tears pouring in her eyes she takes the box with a shaking hand then look at Jeongyeon again. The taller give her a warm smile while wiping her tears again. 

A slim silver engagement ring with a small infinity sign, containing two diamond on top of it shines before her eyes. She teared up more and hit Jeongyeon's chest, not as hard as how she hit Jeongyeon when she's laughing too much. 

Jeongyeon takes the ring inside the box then takes Nayeon's hand giving her a reassurance pinch that it is not a dream yet a happy reality. Jeongyeon inhales deeply then smiled,

" Will you marry me? " Nayeon takes a deep shaky breath before nodding 

"Yes, of course I'll marry you" Nayeon answered, Jeongyeon inserts the ring in her finger, it seated there, perfectly fits her owner.

"Of course I'll marry you dimwit, after all this time I'm thinking when will you ask me to date you yet you're more advance than I thought, " Nayeon said while looking at the ring and at Jeongyeon who's now also crying with a smile plastered in her face. 

" Yah! Why are you crying, stop crying you're too ugly" Jeongyeon jokes around while wiping her soon to be wife, Nayeon hit her again then pouted. 

Jeongyeon leans closer again and planted a soft small kiss in Nayeon's lips, 

"I love you" Jeongyeon muttered, eyeing Nayeon and kissed her again. Nayeon smiled against her lips then hug her, 

" I love you too" 

They doze off sleep with a contented heart. Nayeon doesn't believe this is actually happening to them right now. They've been together for years, not minding if they are dating or not. As long as they are together, contented and confused on what they have. Too afraid to ask the other, thinking that one of them is not ready yet to take a step forward. But more afraid of the idea that one of them will be snatched away by someone. 

Jeongyeon sighed before kissing the top of Nayeon's head. A warm and genuine smile is plastered in her face. Finally, after having a long time being together with the love of her life without a label is now officially hers.


End file.
